Joining the Ducks
by amy2272
Summary: No one ever asked how Adam felt, being taken away from his team. This is the Mighty Ducks from Adams point of view. p.s. Don't judge my title, I'm really bad at writing them.


**A/N: This is my first Mighty Ducks fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me ;). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

The bus doors opened at the front doors of Our Lady of Grace. My friends, Andrew McGill and Peter Larson, rushed to get inside. It was winter in Minnesota, and after being outside for just a couple of seconds, my nose already felt tingly. "We're playing District 5 tonight." Andrew spoke up, changing the subject.

Peter laughed, "Is that even a necessary game?" We all chuckled.

"We're gonna crush 'em so bad." I said.

"No duh Adam." McGill retorted sarcastically. I just shrugged. By now we were all just standing around, in the hallway, somewhat near Peter's locker.

I glanced up at the clock. "I gonna go put my stuff away." I said.

"Good idea."

I left my friends to walk all the way back down the hallway to the first row of lockers. I finished putting my things in my locker, when the first bell rang. I went to meet Andrew and Peter at homeroom.

* * *

><p>After a few more classes, lunch, and a few more classes, the final bell rang. I went to my locker and put the things I needed for homework that night into my backpack. I headed to the front of the school, where I knew a bus would be waiting. Most of the Hawks went to Our Lady of Grace, so Coach Reilly just got a bus for us on game days so our parents wouldn't have to pick us up. I got on a saw that Andrew and Peter were already on, so went back to where they sat and plopped myself down in a seat in front of them. We didn't talk much, just tried to get some of our homework done before we got the rink. When we arrived, I had finished my math homework and history, but I would still have more after the game.<p>

Coach Reilly stepped onto the bus, and told us to suit up, because warm-up were starting soon. When he said warm-ups he really meant a full 2 hour practice and then regular warm-ups when the other team got there. For this game we probably didn't even need to do anything close to warm-ups and we'd still crush them.

I went into the locker room, and put my gear on. I wanted to be the first one on the ice so I could take a couple laps without anyone interrupting me, which is exactly what happened because the rest of my team always took longer. I skated around to loosen my muscles, when the rest of the team finally joined me, and Coach blew his whistle. Practice had started. We did a couple of laps to begin with, and then some sprints up and down the ice. After a couple of passing and shooting drills the District 5 team arrived. They didn't even have actual uniforms, just random orange pieces of clothing with their names scrawled on the back of them. They didn't really even do any warm-ups, just sitting around on their bench and talking. The man I assumed was their new coach, walked into the bench area and sat down without even saying a word to his team.

Coach Reilly blew his whistle, signaling to us to get the bench. I went straight there, but it looked like McGill and Larson took a detour, as they had stopped at the District 5 bench and said something that aggravated them, because they were all leaning out to get them. Coach gave us a pep talk. It wasn't really a pep talk. It was more on the means of that he was expecting a shutout, and a lot of goals. He then led us in our famous "Win" cheer that all Hawk players and parents knew. Coach sent the starting players out onto the ice. We looked over at the visitor's bench, where the District 5 team was trying to copy our cheer, but failing miserably at it.

The referee came over to us, gave a brief explanation of the rules, then put the puck in between McGill and someone from the District 5 team, before blowing his whistle. We won the face-off and Andrew passed it to me. I sped down the ice, and put it right into the goal. When changing up players, I skated past Jesse Hall, and pushed his helmet off his head. A kid on the other team somehow got a breakaway, but botched the goal when he completely missed the puck, and slid into side of the rink. We he stood up, I body checked him so he fell right back down. In between periods, Coach Reilly was telling us to get our game up, that anyone could beat these guys. By the end of the game we had scored 17 goals and they scored 0. Coach Reilly congratulated us, but said he thought we could have played better, but decided to make sure I knew I had played a good game.

The team went to the locker room and showered. While I was showering, I felt my guilty conscience biting the back of my head. I felt bad for knocking Jesse's helmet off and for checking that kid, Conway. I didn't like to play that type of hockey, but Coach did, so I would make sure to make some nasty comments to the other team, or something like that to keep Coach content. By the time I was done showering and changing, I had convinced myself that Coach was happy with the way I played tonight, and that the things I did to the other team didn't matter anymore because the game was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the first chapter! I know there may be somethings that are a little different from the movie, so please don't hate me. As for Larson and McGill, I just made up names because I couldn't find actual ones, and I didn't just want to call them by their last names the entire time. If you happen to know their real names, let me know and I will change it immediately! R&R**


End file.
